my wolf mate
by writter.i.t
Summary: Scott is kidnapped by Kate but she is only the tool to get him there is someone hired her to do it. But who are they and what do they want from Scott. Also they took Kira as well so he as to make sure she us safe to. Cannon up to s4e11boyxboy with maybe rape not sure yet.
1. Just another Myth

Scott flew backwards through the air for a few seconds before he felt his back collie with something solid and he crumpled to the floor. When he looked up again he could see Kate standing over him and smiling smugly since they both knew who was going to won this fight. Scott peered over her shoulder at where one one of Kates berserkers held Kiras limp body and the fight went out of him he couldn't see another one of his friends get hurt especially not her. "What do you want Kate? Is it me because you've got me just let her go." Even he could hear the raw desperation in his own voice but he didn't care he would do whatever he had to, to make Kira made out out of this alive. "Well Scott see I'm not doing this for myself, think of it as am exchange of favors someone did something for me so now I'm doing something for them. And so I'm not exactly the one calling the shots around here and I was given specified instructions to bring along whoever you were with." She made a face like she was sad to disappoint him and Scott let out a deep growl. "Who are you working for!" His yell rang through the room but Kate didn't so much as flinch "That's for me to know and you to find out. But enough chitchat we have somewhere we are supposed to be and I'd really like to be far away when all of your friends find you missing." As the last word came out of Kates mouth she brought her right foot crashing down on Scott's head and he saw darkness.

When Scott awoke the first thing he noticed was the cold. Next was that he was lying on some sort of some slab with his arms pulled up next to his head and secured there with some sort of leather straps. His torso and legs were also bound in a similar fashion. He tugged on them experimentally a few times but the held fast and Scott could sense that it would not be very easy to free himself from these, whoever had tired him up had known a thing or two about securing werewolves. Scott heard something then, the sound of boots hitting stone. "Oh you finally woke up I was beginning to worry I had hit you to hard. Tell me something Scott have you ever learned about werewolf mates? No. Well let me inform you then." As she talked Kate walked around the slab Scott was lying on and yanked on the straps holding him in place. "To have a mate or at least to find out who they are you have to be two things, a born wolf and an alpha it doesn't matter who you become an alpha but the second you do you start having a pull in your gut in an certain direction and if you follow that pull it will lead you to your mate. The theory is that every living thing has a mate like this a person who you match with perfectly and but only werewolves have the as ability to discover who this is. The mate can be anything from a human to a kanina to another alpha. But the born wolf is always the more dominate in any relationship the mates may have, also things like genre, and she don't mean anything. Which could get pretty awkward let me tell you, I mean can you imagine telling some parents that their two year old is you soul mate. There is a catch though, only the born wolf can sense anything their mate won't feel anything different about them. This has something to do with proving themselves by winning their mate over. And if they don't won them or of their mate dies after the born wolf finds out about them then that's it they can never fall in love again. But if the wolfs mate is dead before the become an alpha then they are free to go about finding someone in the traditional ways. This has happened fairly regularly so the number of wolves with mattress was always pretty low so they didn't go around teaching this to all werewolves. Pretty much only the biggest clans of werewolves would teach their children of this." While Kate was telling him her tale Scott began to have a horrible suspicion about what this was all about but he still had to ask, to confirm his fears. "So why are you telling all of this to me?" There was more fear in his voice than he would have liked but that couldn't be helped now. "Oh Scott I thought that was obvious your my friends mate and he's tired of waiting." With that she patted Scott's chest which he only note realized was bare and turned to leave. "Wait!" Scott called after her tugging uselessly against the straps "wait you can't just say that and leave, who is this person why did they take me here and not talk to me. Kate!" The last word care out just as a scared cry from a confused boy. But Scott didn't care his mind was realing and he was scared.


	2. Back on the home front

Kate stood holding the small phone to her ear and waited for it to pick up. She didn't like having to do this but she had no other choice she knew she needed his help and this was the only payment he would accept the capture of his mate and babysitting the kids till he could get there. Late snorted out a half laugh, the guy acted like he had everything under control and then he gets the slightest idea that his precious mate is in danger and he completely flips out on her. Even though his mate is a true alpha and had proven a long time ago he was pretty good at taking care of himself.

The phone finally picked up on the other line and a deep voice answered with a gruff "what?" "Nice to talk to you too." Sarcasm was literally dripping from Kate as she spoke. "Do you have him Kate?" Straight to business then she thought wryly. "Yes it's done and I brought an extra guest as well, you know to make things more exciting." "Who?" Was the only reply she received "the kitsune they are always with. And get this they were on a date when we showed up, actually they were just getting to the good part." She chucked when she heard growling on the other end. It was pretty funny when he got all possessive and jealous. "God I want to kill that bitch." As if that wasn't obvious but Kate decided not to mention that. "When are you coming to collect?" "Or might be a little while I need time to send all his little friends on a wild goose chase." "You really think they're going to trust you?" Again late had to fight to gold in her laugh. "Just keep them secure until I get there don't do anything unless I call and tell you otherwise." "Got it, oh and don't take to long I don't really like playing babysitter." "Don't worry I want to get him just as much as you want him gone." With that they both hung up and Kate went back to check on her guests.

...

It would be one hundred percent accurate to say that Stiles's was freaking out right now. First up his mocho best friend and his girlfriend were M.I.A. then his own girlfriend and him weren't on the best of terms due to the fact that he hadn't told her they he knew who her father was and that that father happened to be a murdering crazy werewolf, who had died once already. Oh yeah and there was still the whole Derek might be dying thing. And now something had happened to Dr. Deaton and one of the patients at eichen house.

"Lydia tell me exactly what happened." Stiles was trying to keep his voice calm and controlled but it so hard when all he wanted to do was scream. "I don't know what happened stiles, all I know is that that Deaton went to try and get some help with finding Scott from one of the most dangerous inmates and the he went into this comma and he won't wake up now." This was definitely not stiles best day ever. Suddenly there was a crash on the other end like the phone had been dropped on the floor the q high pitched wailing sound that could only be one thing. "LYDIA!" Stiles shouted, he was terrified that she had just seen another death and he didn't think he would be able to cope with anyone else dying, especially Scott, his best friend. The scream only lasted for a second then he could hear faint voices in the background. "Lydia?" He said unsurely and scared out of his wits. "There was some fumbling around and the Lydia's voice " he's awake and he knows where Scott is."

...

Peter d having one of the first good days in a very long time he was finally going to claim what was his and he wouldn't have to watch his mate walk around with those stupid girls that were never meant for him. There was just one more thing he had to do before he could join his mate in mexico and deal with the girl who had touched what didn't belong to her. That was why was now currently outside his nephews small apartment. "When he walked through the site he wasn't surprises to find Stelinski, the martin girl and his own daughter there. He was somewhat surprised to see the young wolf Scott had turned since last he had heard they had, had a bit of a falling out but really it didn't matter no matter how many people they had they wouldn't find Scott if he hd anything to do with it, which he fully intended to do. "well, well, I'm guessing this means you all have discovered the young alpha has gone missing." "Of course we have how did you know and what do you care." It was Stelinski who spoke up first. Peter smirked at him as if he was some little child who had just said something amusing. "I know he is gone because there is very little that goes on around here that I don't know and I care because Scott is a good alpha and a good ally should I need one. And I happen to know where he is." "You're a little late then, we already know where he is to. Apprehension began to fill Peters stomach, no they couldn't know it was impossible Kate wouldn't have left any clues she was too good for that. He was sure to keep his voice calm and steady as he answered " oh and where is that?" "Mexico." And with that Peter's good day just got a whole lot more complicated.


	3. Keep your enemies close

Chapter 3: Styles was not a person to easily forgive someone and Peter certainly had not earned any form of forgiveness in styles opinion. He also had not earned any form of trust so when he his face clouded over at the mention of Mexico and of finding out Scott was there his suspicions were awakened immediately. He knew for a fact that Peter knew more than he was letting on. It was suspicious anyway, why would peter show up just a couple of hours after Scott disappeared claiming to not only know he was gone but also where he had been taken too. The whole thing reeked of some evil scheme Stiles just had no idea what that might be and the only thing to back him up was a look that he had only seen and that had lasted for maybe two seconds before the mask of sympathy had fallen back into place seamlessly. And him showing up out of the blue to help someone he had tried to take down more than once.

"Well I suppose we should be on our way to mexico then I suppose." He said slowly with a sickeningly false smile covering his face.

"Yeah WE should but you are staying behind since, you know this isn't really your problem and you aren't usually super concerned with what happens to Scott." Stiles may not have been very subtle about his distrust of the older werewolf but his best friend was on the line here and excuse him if he wasn't to keen on the idea of letting someone like peter have any power over something that precious.

"I told you stiles I'm here because Scott is one of the strongest werewolves out there and I would like to have him as an ally, and helping rescue him from whomever decided it was a good idea to take him would be very useful in furthering that cause."

"If you think that you and your snake voice are going to convince anyone here that you are anything other than bad news then you have another thing coming hail."

"Stiles!"

It was the first thing anything other than him or Peter had said since the Werewolves arrival. And of course it had to be Malia, Malia who was still angry with him keeping information from her. Information which ironically or maybe not so ironically had to do with the very person standing in front of him right now.

"What."

Stiles reluctantly turned to his girlfriend and his heart sunk because he knew what she was going to say a second before it came out of her mouth.

"I think we should take him with us."

And there it was her showing just how much she had not forgiven him from his lack of honesty with her, which he could understand he really could but this was Peter Hale. He would rather not know if a man like him was his father. He had been trying to protect her for christ's sake.

"He might not be so bad...and I'd like to talk to him, we could do that on the way."

Okay so maybe this isn't all about her desire to get even with him for lying. And might have a tiny bit to do with the fact that she really did want to find out more about who she was and here was her father with answers to questions that had plagued her, her entire life.

"Listen to the girl she knows that the Hales are honest people and come in useful in something like this."

Ugh that smug son of a bitch. You could just see it on his face that he knew he had won and he loved it. He smiled once more at Malia and addressed her next instead of Stiles

"So when do we leave to rescue the great alpha from whatever mess he's got himself mixed up in this time?"

….

Peter wasn't happy perse but after gaining his daughters back up he didn't see the situation as hopeless either. He would just have to make a few adjustments to his previous plans and in the end Scott would still end up safe out of harm's way and he would finally get to have the only thing he had ever wanted since he had first become an alpha, his mate.

And he also knew now that it wasn't Kate's botching things up that had put this little kink into things but that stupid three eyed freak Dr. Valak that had given away the location of his boy. Of course it was a bit obvious for him to have Kate take Scott back to the same place she had imprisoned his nephew but then that was sort of the point it was supposed to be so obvious that they would never believe she would return there. Now all of that was ruined of course and his mate and the kitsune girl would both have to be moved to a more secure location while he dealt with this load of brats but it could be fixed and that was the important thing.

Peter knew however he would have to wait to contact Kate about moving the two teenagers to make sure no other psychic visions occurred by three eyed busy bodies and the next location would not be compromised like this one had been.

"We should leave within the hour. Brady and I just have to grab some things from my apartment and Stiles needs to talk to his dad but then we should head out, we're leaving Liam behind though. It's too close to a full moon and he's too young to handle it we can't risk any more complications than we have to." That was Derek this time his insufferable nephew who always had to poke his nose into places it wasn't wanted and was more than once the reason his mate was in danger in the first place which was obviously something Peter would have a hard time ever forgiving. Though he did have to acknowledge that Scott more often than not seemed to be the one creating trouble for himself which happened to be one of the many reasons Peter had decided to take things into his own hands in the first place.

"Sounds perfect I'll just go get my car and some supplies for the journey, Malia dear would you like to join me perhaps we could get to know eachother a bit better."

"Yeah, okay, yeah we should do that." Malia nodded her head in consent while stilinski scowled in the background but kept his mouth shut. He must know this was something he wasn't going to win.

Everyone headed in their separate directions to plan for the upcoming road trip, some hoping for very different outcomes and not a whole lot of trust between them.


End file.
